


Let's Run Around and See

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Homura hadn’t ever gotten anything for White Day.





	Let's Run Around and See

Homura had resigned herself to go through this day without getting anything.

She had been in and out of hospitals in so many different cities and towns. She had been dragged through so many school halls. Many did not know who she was.

Sometimes there were children that were cruel and spread rumors that they would die if they came into contact with her.

So Homura’s offerings of chocolate on Valentine’s Day were sometimes met with shrieks and always left her alone.

She told herself that she disliked white chocolate and sugary marshmallows.

When she went back to the hospital again in Mitakihara city March rolled in and Homura thought the day would go on normal and boring.

But Madoka visited, her arms full with gifts, which she set on the tray nearby.

There were four presents for Homura.

Sayaka’s was a container of mints with an encouraging note. Mami’s was a bag of homemade marshmallows. They were stored in a whimsical bottle, and Mami had tied a note around the cork that had Homura’s name in a pretty English script. Kyoko’s was a white chocolate bar brand with a hasty note that only said Homura’s name.

It more than made up for the years of never receiving friendship chocolate.

Madoka’s gift was a cream cake decorated with strawberries. There were swirls of white frosting as well. Homura couldn’t eat it here but she knew she would savor it when she could go home.

She would’ve accepted this as a friendship gift, though with a heaviness in her heart.

But that heaviness was quickly swept away because after Madoka gave her gift she clasped her hands and hummed. Nervousness vibrated in her hands.

She quickly kissed Homura on the mouth and then raced out of the room.

Homura’s heart was racing, too. She was glad that it didn’t hurt.

Her face was still pink when she found the note that came with the cake. It was a heartfelt confession.

When she got out of here, Homura thought, she would gladly accept this offer and then share the cake with Madoka.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a fic that I wrote a long time ago. I found it in a miscellaneous folder in my desk. It was like three sentences and I decided to make a short, sweet one-shot out of it. 
> 
> If you don’t know White Day is the time in Japan and other Asian countries where girls get white chocolate and other white colored confections.
> 
> Title comes from [There She Is!! Cake Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcT7eijRbaI) because it inspired the old fic and it’s a sweet little miniseries.


End file.
